


Под звуки электро...

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Allj, Feduk
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Детка, мы растворяемся незаметно.





	Под звуки электро...

У Эл мягкие сладкие губы и горечь во рту от вишнёвых сигарет. Фео улыбается в поцелуе и спускается к подбородку, щекотно ведёт кончиком носа к подрагивающему от тихого смеха горлу. Сегодня Эл в удивительно хорошем настроении, щедра на ласки и почти не раздражается на хреновые биты, играющие на фоне. Последнее вообще за гранью.

Фео поднимается и лениво разминает плечи, глядя на неё, расслабленно лежащую и потягивающую сигарету. Бутылка кокосового ликёра полупустая, они уже изрядно пьяны, поэтому Эл сама лезет целоваться. Надо её почаще спаивать. Халат медленно сползает с бледной кожи, обнажая безвкусные (но Эл так, конечно же, не считает) татуировки на плечах. Полная грудь с едва заметными венами привлекает взгляд.

— Тебе бы пошёл пирсинг с кристаллами, знаешь. — Фео проводит ладонью между грудей и ниже, к очередному опрометчивому рисунку. — Или неоном покрасить. А на соски — глиттер.

Эл заторможенно моргает и топит еле живую сигарету в пепельнице полной окурков.

— Прикольно. Только Владу не говори, а то он быстро донесёт куда не надо. Буду на концертах с блестящими сиськами скакать.

Фео отодвигает тяжёлые шторы — на улице прерывистая ночная тишина, неожиданно яркие звёзды и более менее чистый воздух. Волшебно. В отражении зеленится лавовая лампа, которую они с вечера забыли убрать. К спине прижимается мягкое тепло, на живот укладываются прохладные руки, а в плечо утыкается подбородок. Фео закрывает глаза и понимает, что готова простоять так несколько вечностей.

— К семи на студию, — напоминает она, глядя на огни домов неподалёку. Скоро рассвет. — Опять не выспимся.

Эл сонно угукает, целует в шею и скользит ладонью вниз, неспешно поглаживая между ног.

— Похер, — шепчет прямо в ухо. Фео слышит, как она улыбается. — Мы сделали чёртов хит, так что подождут пару часов.

Фео хочет упрекнуть её в неорганизованности, но Эл проникает пальцами внутрь и умело стимулирует клитор, и все слова вылетают из головы. В мыслях пьяная лёгкость и пустота, на шее горячие губы, а в промежности — тяжёлое возбуждение. Эта фурия знает её тело лучше, чем сама Фео. Она запрокидывает голову и позволяет делать Эл всё, что заблагорассудится. В конце концов, хоть они и занимались сексом буквально несколько минут назад, но раз хочется продолжить, то зачем это останавливать? Они видятся не так часто, и теперь из-за недостатка времени и сил ощущают острую необходимость друг в друге.

Фео вслепую находит пухлые губы и мягко целует, обнимая и направляя шаловливые руки. Очередной оргазм перехватывает дыхание и бьёт дрожью под коленями, а Эл не отпускает, водит ладонями по животу и выше, даря нерастраченную нежность. Фео наслаждается этими ленивыми ласками, пока есть возможность, и смотрит вдаль на зарождающийся рассвет. Звёзды еле видны и расплываются перед уставшими глазами, а внизу под окнами начинается урбаническое шевеление. Город потихоньку просыпается.

Фео осторожно берёт бутыль и отпивает терпкую сладость. Алкоголь уже почти не чувствуется. Она делает небольшой глоток и, обернувшись, вновь приникает к и без того сладким губам. Они влажно целуются, теряя капли дико дорогого ликёра, но мысль оторваться друг от друга кажется нелепой. Эл пьяно хихикает, взгляд карих глаз подёрнут пьяной дымкой, а руки крепко обнимают, и Фео всерьёз подумывает над тем, чтобы перенести запись на другой день. Правда, Влад и Лёша вряд ли стерпят подобное, ведь они и так слишком часто злоупотребляют этим.

Эл утягивает её на огромную кровать и бесцеремонно закидывает конечности сверху, придавливая к матрасу. Вымоталась, наконец. Фео свободной рукой тянется к телефону и устанавливает будильник на пару часов позднее и отправляет Лёше сообщение с извинениями, надеясь, что он ещё не подъехал к студии. Сон накатывает бескомпромиссной волной, и Фео не хочет сопротивляться. Из ноутбука всё ещё доносятся стрёмные биты.


End file.
